Wereserpent
| size3e = Medium | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Human, shapechanger | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 3 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Forest | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = Usually dark | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Usually dark | build = Slim, lithe | distinctions = | based = | first = }} A wereserpent was a reptilian lycanthrope that could transform into a snake or a snake-humanoid hybrid from its original form. Description Wereserpents had three forms: human form,The original form of a wereserpent could also be a giant, as opposed to a human. snake form, and hybrid form. The hybrid form was a bipedal humanoid covered in scales and had a long tail and flexible limbs. As well as being able to transmit lycanthropy via a deadly bite, wereserpents could be cursed with the condition from birth, being passed on from parent to offspring. In their human form, wereserpents appeared very attractive, drawing much attention to them. Thus, they could often be found as part of criminal or mercantile operations. They were lithe and fine-featured, often having dark eyes and dark hair. As well as their beauty, wereserpents were known for their acrobatic skill, as well as their ability to be stealthy. Behavior Individual wereserpents developed very differently to other wereserpents. They were diverse in developing skills, and would lean towards being rogues, whilst others would become mages or, rarely, priests. They were attracted to snakes and snake-like creatures, often keeping them as pets. Although they liked the company of snakes, it was said that they generally hated yuan-ti and nagas. Combat Wereserpents often utilized their poisonous bite in combat, which would also transmit the curse of lycanthropy. They much preferred their hybrid form, where they could use a mix of their humanoid and snake-like abilities. Such creatures could regenerate quickly, if not stopped by a silver weapon. Their hybrid and snake forms made them far more dexterous and strong. They would also become incredibly stealthy, and adept at climbing and swimming. As well as striking with a weapon (usually with large knives), spells or their fangs, the shifters could grab and constrict their target, dazing them. Thus, they could effectively fight two foes at once, suffocating one with their tight grip, whilst battling another with a weapon. These shapechangers could drastically alter their form, from a crush-grip constrictor to a unique human. Society Generally, wereserpents would stick together. These types of lycanthrope were usually integrated into a society unaware of their presence. They were fairly common in tropical areas, banding with nagas, and those of yuan-ti enclaves. The sarrukh of Okoth would fairly often employ wereserpents as their lackeys. There were rumors around 1479 DR that there was a city full of wereserpents, known as Buldamar, in the Lake of Salt. The seemingly normal city folk would transform into their serpentine forms during nightfall. A fallen noble house of Tethyr, the Janor family, was made up of many wereserpents. Despite the rumors, the Janors of Zazesspur had kept it a secret. They maintained their wealth by investing in businesses, both illegal and legal, throughout the Sword Coast. Wereserpents would rarely become friends and allies of the Coiled Cabal. Ecology Sarrukh and yuan-ti had the knowledge of changing humans and other humanoids into wereserpents. Appendix See Also * Hannya * Lamia noble * Lillend * Marilith * Yuan-ti halfblood Notes Appearances ;Novels * Realms of War: "Too Many Princes" References Connections Category:Reptilian humanoids